championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Aftershock 1 - Dead Air
}} Good afternoon, hero! What can I do for you? :- UNTIL Liaison Bradley Summary UNTIL needs your help again, (name)! Ever since VIPER tried to regain control of the Serpent Lantern, UNTIL has maintained a camp near the Temple of Nama. Our analysts have been combing through the temple and the nearby VIPER fort for intelligence on what that group may be up to next. Camp Lantern has gone off the air. Repeated attempts to raise the garrison have failed. Satellite images of the area show plumes of smoke rising from the jungle and scouts sent into the area have failed to report back. We need your help to determine what has happened. There is a transport standing by at UNTIL headquarters for your immediate use. Please hurry! Objectives Go to Camp Lantern and uncover what has happened there. * Go to UNTIL Headquarters ( ) * Take the transport to Camp Lantern. ( ) * Investigate Camp Lantern. ** Search Camp Lantern for clues (0/8) *** Examine Weapons ( ) **** Numerous weapons are scattered throughout the camp. All the rifles appear to be U-KTFs, a standard-issue UNTIL weapon. *** Examine Body ( ) **** This trooper has long slash wounds on his chest and arms. It's impossible to tell if they were made by a blade or a sharp claw without better lighting and equipment. *** Examine Power Packs ( ) **** The grounds of Camp Lantern are littered with dozens of expended energy rifle power packs. Every one you have seen is a PP-3; the standard power pack for the U-KTF assault rifle. **** Judging by the locations and patterns among the expended packs, it appears the UNTIL troopers were firing in every direction, both out into the jungle and into the camp. *** Examine Fence ( ) **** The base's perimeter fence appears to have been knocked down by a series of large blasts originating within the camp. The damage is too pervasive to have been caused by conventional hand grenades. *** Examine Crater Floor ( ) **** There are no remnants of an explosive device, but you do detect residual energy from the blast on the floor of the crater. It appears to be spiritual in nature. **** Merely being in proximity to it makes your skin crawl. *** Examine Body ( ) **** The face of this UNTIL trooper appears to be frozen in an expression of sheer terror. *** Examine Boot ( ) **** At the bottom of this crater is a single singed boot. The leather is cracked and brittle as if exposed briefly to tremendous heat without burning. There is no blood on the boot and no sign of its former owner. *** Examine Body ( ) **** The body of this trooper has numerous scorch marks consistent with wounds caused by high-tech energy weapons. ** Mortar Strike *** Defeat Spotter Teams (0/2) ( ) *** Defeat Mortar Crews (0/2) ) * Defeat the Viper forces ** Check the fort for UNTIL survivors. ** Defeat the VIPER recon company *** VIPER squads (0/6) ) *** Spotter Teams (0/3) ) *** Mortar Crews (0/3) ) **** This is Captain Urqhart of the 2nd UNTIL Air Support Wing. We are inbound to your position. **** Now the bad news. Our satellites are tracking a large VIPER force headed in your direction. They will reach you before we do. The VIPER forces look to be a mix of infantry, tanks, and some air cav. **** I recommend activating the new air defences UNTIL installed in the fort. If the controls are locked down, use override code Sierra November Alpha Foxtrot Uniform. (SNAFU) **** Hang in there and we'll see you soon! ** Close the gate ( ) ** Activate the defenses ( ) *** Northwest Turrets ***Northeast Turrets ***Southwest Turrets ***Southeast Turrets ** Defeat Viper Air Cav Squads (0/12) ** Defeat Ripper ** Talk to Captain Urqhart In Progress Don't you have a transport to catch? :- UNTIL Liaison Bradley On Completion Nice job, (name)! It looks like you had your hands full here. More UNTIL air cav is on the way. We should be able to mop up any VIPER stragglers still in the area. Have you figured out what happened at the camp? Was it a VIPER attack? :- Captain Urqhart Rewards * (Variable) Exp * (Variable)